


Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako bounces on the balls of her feet, sucking a harsh breath when a particularly bitter gust of wind blows their way. Raleigh burrows his nose into his blue knitted scarf, hiding the smile playing on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Sweater Weather' by The Neighbourhood

Mako bounces on the balls of her feet, sucking a harsh breath when a particularly bitter gust of wind blows their way. Raleigh burrows his nose into his blue knitted scarf, hiding the smile playing on his lips.

They are waiting for the city bus that will take them downtown. Bright sounds is the new Japanese pop-synth song she is blasting over her headphones. The beats can be heard over the litany of their schoolmates being released from their day-prison. He shuffles close, but he knows the movement is not missed by her.

“Here.” He huffs after he sees her shivering in those ridiculous skirts she insists on wearing. She frowns, but does not resist when he takes her gloved hands in his and tucks them under his coat, around his waist. The move effectively pins her in his embrace.

Raleigh lets her see his smile. A soft blush dusts the highs of her pale cheeks, but her brown eyes twinkle with hidden amusement. He wraps his arms around her petite frame, tucking her into the folds of his coat.

Wordlessly, she plucks an earbud and offers it to him. He takes it, and is pleasantly surprised when the soft beginnings of a melody fills his ear. Raleigh breathes, watching as their mingling exhalations curl and dance into the atmosphere.

The bus is still awhile yet.

 

[end.]


End file.
